


Reminder

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After watching Jack and Drew train, Brian needs a minute.





	Reminder

Brian Kendrick's gaze is focused. Heated. Jack Gallagher had lost to Cedric Alexander and they'd had to intervene-- Brian had taken a lumbar check, his back still aching even an hour later, and Drew Gulak just won't stop talking about Summerslam and his plans. Jack doesn't look thrilled either, his training earlier not helpful in defeating Cedric, but he keeps glancing over at Brian, curious, and finally, when Drew takes a breath, he intercedes. "Mr. Gulak, my apologies, but Mr. Kendrick and I have plans."  
  
Drew blinks hard. Looks from Brian to Jack. "Oh?"  
  
Brian has to smirk when Jack nods. "Yes. We will be back a little later." He doesn't bother to explain what their plans are, or anything else, just nods briskly at Brian and heads for the door, Brian inclining his head towards Gulak before turning and following Jack out. They walk quietly side by side to their hotel room, Brian rubbing his back as soon as Jack turns to unlock the door. He waits until the door clicks shut behind them, hands on his hips as he stares at Brian. "How is your back?"  
  
"Fine," he says, trying not to grimace as he stretches out on the bed, closing his eyes in relief at the silence after so long of listening to Drew's rambling.  
  
Jack huffs. "Of course it is. Take your shirt off and roll over."  
  
"Jack--"  
  
"Roll over, I said," he insists, stepping closer. Brian grunts but eventually does so, taking his shirt  off and pillowing his face in his arms as he waits to see what Jack will do. He exhales and shudders when Jack's warm hands press against his spine, along where Cedric's knees had impacted. He wants to say something, but Jack slowly massaging his soreness away is leaving him mute, lips parting whenever Jack presses into the most tender spots, the heady mix of pain and comfort leaving Brian breathing heavily. "Do you like that?" he wonders, shifting his touch, pressing more thoroughly into an area already bruising, Brian arching back with a vague moan.  
  
"Jack--" he tries again, biting his wrist to keep moans from pouring out of his throat as Jack leans in and presses kisses around where his fingers are sprawled.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Brian closes his eyes. "I couldn't keep my eyes off of you when you were training with Drew earlier. You were so focused and intense, so confident... it was hot," he admits, his toes curling when Jack responds by kissing the most painful part of his back. "Jack, come on..."  
  
Jack hums. Eases his vest and slacks off, carefully folding them and settling them on the chair next to the desk before climbing up Brian's prone form, staring down at him as he trembles and waits, gritting his teeth when Jack touches him, ghosting his hand down his back, to the hem of his pants. "Relax."  
  
"I can't," he says, tense and aching in more than one way. "Come on..."  
  
Jack taunts him by pressing his hand against Brian's hip, squeezing lightly. "I'm not going to do anything until you're relaxed."  
  
Brian groans, growing more tense at this, but then Jack sprawls out over him, presses him down into the mattress, and he feels each steady, carefully controlled breath against his neck. Brian closes his eyes and hesitantly finds himself following Jack's example. "There you go," Jack whispers to him, his hand wiggling under Brian's front, easing into his jeans.   
  
Brian moans hard and rocks forward, relieved when Jack unbuttons them so he can stroke him easier. "Jack," he grunts. Jack hums in response, slowly easing his pants down his hips and staring at what he can see of him before tugging lightly at his boxers, not enough to pull them off, but just to get Brian's attention. "Wha-- what?"  
  
"I want to taste you," he says quietly, and Brian doesn't even wait to think about it, just nods quickly, his thighs trembling. Jack eases down his body, the rasp of the white under shirt he's wearing against Brian's skin leaving him groaning out Jack's name. Jack hums and licks along Brian's thigh, pushing his boxers up as high as he can, before biting into the flesh and sucking at it lazily, watching with some fascination as it stains red under his mouth. Brian moans and twitches when he switches sides, repeating the action with his other leg. Jack nuzzles into his warmth, finally pulling the boxers down to give himself more access.  
  
Brian gasps as Jack touches him, almost reverantly. "I saw the look on your face while Drew and I were training, and I kept expecting you to excuse us after we were back at the hotel," he says. "But when you kept looking at me like that, I knew I had to take matters into my own hands. Now, and then," he laughs, still stroking Brian so evenly, calmly, that Brian can barely speak, a slow kind of arousal pulsing through him and overwhelming every thought process.  
  
"Jack-- please--" He gasps and moans as Jack leans in, licks at him, just a tease when Brian digs his teeth deeper into the flesh of his wrist. Another swipe of his tongue and Brian is writhing around, almost crying out breathlessly, and Jack has to hold him down with one hand while still stroking him languidly with the other. "Jack--!" Suddenly Jack's mustache scrapes over his thighs and then eases higher, and Brian chokes out a gasp as his tongue presses inside of him now, Brian's eyes rolling back in his head as slick, probing warmth stretches him open slowly, and he whimpers.   
  
Jack's tongue is as sure as his hands, drawing Brian ever closer to the brink of orgasm, and Brian keens desperately, pressing into the bedding. "Don't be concerned," Jack says, his voice deep and dark with lust and promise. "We have all night... and there are many things I have been eager to try..."  
  
That does it, Brian rocks forward as he coats the sheets and Jack's hand liberally, hips twitching and jerking until he's spent, collapsing down onto the mattress with a moan. "All night? Really?" he asks, blinking dazedly into his pillow. "You forget who you're talking to-- I'm nowhere near as young as you--"  
  
Jack huffs, rolling him over and kissing him, already rocking into him as he sighs and shivers, so hard that Brian can feel him twitching and pulsing against his pelvis. "Please," he says, gritting his teeth between every word. "Eleven years. Who cares. It... it's not..." He closes his eyes as he rolls his hips just right and everything goes hazy for him, then powering through it because he needs to say it. "It doesn't change the fact that you are stubborn, and in good health, and can't refuse me anything." He smirks as Brian stares at him. He powers on, rolling his hips against Brian with every word. "Even... when it meant... alligning with Drew... who by the way you have no reason to be jealous about... I can barely stand him," he admits, exhaling with a shudder as his vision wavers, his climax creeping ever closer. "It was smart, not personal. The only person I truly want to ever work with... be with... is you..."   
  
His climax is slow, seems to last forever as he squints, every sound, each movement Jack makes as his orgasm continues to pulse through him leaves Brian in awe of how Jack looks in the afterglow, relaxed and calm. Beautiful, almost etheral as he lays there, slack jawed and trembling. "I feel the same," Brian mumbles, brushing his fingers through Jack's hair, smoothing his thumb over his mustache before leaning in to kiss him. Jack squeezes him, kissing him back with wide sweeps of his tongue, and Brian groans as he feels himself beginning to respond once more, Jack grinning. "Don't you dare say you told me so," he grunts, his hips slowly rocking as he hardens even more. "Eleven years. God, I'm so old."  
  
"You're not. You're perfect." Jack digs his blunt fingernails into Brian's jaw. "I've enjoyed watching you since your first run in the WWE."  
  
Brian smirks. "Did you have a crush on me when you were a boy, Gallagher? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" He pinches Jack's thighs and Jack closes his eyes, biting back a moan as his hands ease up, settling possessively on his ass. Brian uses this position to his advantage, rolling them both over and pinning Jack to the pillows. "Not really helping me feel less like an old man, but I can take the compliment for what it was intended for, I guess." He hooks his fingers on both sides of Jack's briefs and guides them down, Jack helping by kicking them off. Brian stares down at him, his gaze soft underneath his intensity. He curls his fingers around Jack's soft flesh and slowly strokes up and down, quirking an eyebrow at him as Jack bites his lip and moans, sensitive but needy, his breathing growing rough and raspy. "C'mon, Jack. Show me what a gentleman can do, huh?" He laughs when Jack glares up at him, and the sound brings a sharp blush to Jack's pale cheeks.  
  
Jack digs his fingers into the bedding and keens as Brian kisses him, pressing his thumb just so and swallowing his groan as Brian's fingers spread out to better accomodate Jack's girth. "So what are you going to d--" Jack's breathless attempt at speech dies away, his eyes widening as Brian sinks down, his brows furrowing when he's filled completely, throwing his head back and staring at the ceiling, hand trembling against Jack's chest as he fights not to lose it. Jack helps him focus by tangling his fingers with Brian's, squeezing his hand as he slowly looks back down and their eyes lock. "Bloody hell," he manages, watching as Brian moves above him, sometimes shallowly, sometimes so deep that Jack can feel Brian tremble and twitch with every pulse of Jack inside of him.  
  
"How the hell..." Brian groans softly, cupping Jack's face and leaning in to kiss him, uncoordinated and sloppy, while Jack arches up to meet him, both moaning when Jack hits his climax once more, Brian shuddering and following him over a moment later, Brian only just able to push himself onto his side to avoid collapsing on top of Jack, feeling boneless and tingly sensations from the base of his skull to his toes. "Holy shit." Jack hasn't moved since Brian pulled away from him, and he forces himself to sit up and eye him. "You still with me, Jack?"   
  
"I think you've murdered me," Jack exhales, leaning into Brian's touch with his eyes closed as he strokes his jaw.  
  
"I thought dead men tell no tales," Brian chuckles, kissing him a few times before pressing his face into Jack's neck and stretching an arm over his chest, worn out in all of the best ways.  
  
"That's fine, tonight feels pretty indescribable anyway," he sighs, hand shaking a little as he reaches up to card his fingers through Brian's hair. "Perhaps I should train with Drew more often."  
  
Brian rolls his eyes but presses a couple of kisses to Jack's neck and throat. "Maybe," he concedes. "Especially if we haven't done everything you want to try."  
  
"I do still have a couple of ideas, yes," he admits, smirking sleepily. "But for now, I'd rather just pass out for a few hours. Alright?"  
  
Brian nods. "Sounds good to me," he agrees, closing his eyes as Jack's fingers slow in his hair, his breathing evening out as he falls asleep. Brian chuckles softly and kisses Jack's jaw once more before settling back into Jack's warmth and giving into his exhaustion as well.


End file.
